dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android Infinity (MajinGogito)
Android Infinity is an Android created by Brizzard . He was made from the DNA of the strongest warriors of different races. He is the main antagonist of the Android Infinity Saga. He makes a cameo in "Basil's Last Stand" but makes his full appearance in the episode, "Android Arrival". Android Infinity is the one who executed Basil. He will soon be a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Android Infinity is a buff, extremly tall cyborg that bears resemblance to both Broly and Xicor . His hair and facial features are similar to Xicor's, only being darker and spikier. He is extremely muscular and wears a red gi with mechanical gloves and boots. He has dark green eyes and a jagged smile of tyranny. Under his skin, Android Infinity is shown to have a mechanical body consisting of iron and hard rock. It acts as the creature's bones.In his final appearance, Android Infinity's full true body is shown. He is completly mechanical with elastic arms. Personality Android Infinity is a coldblooded achine that displays no emotions or feelings. He enjoys the pleasure of inflciting pain just as much as his creator does. He is quite serious and tries to torture his opponent as much as possible before killing them. He can be quite cocky at times as well. History Android Infinity was created by Brizzard some time before the events of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos . Over the courses of years, he battled alongside Brizzard and evolved into a stronger fighter as he defeated fighters. He was one of Brizzard's highest ranked soldiers, only third to Buunior and Brizzard himself. He continued to become stronger day-after-day. When Brizzard fought Basil and put him on Death's edge, Android Infinity was assigned to finish the Saiyan, which he did by crushing the Saiyan' ribs and beating him to death. He later went on a massacre of Planet Onio, killing thousands of Saiyans in only minutes, but got off the planet before Brizzard's Supernova made contact with the Saiyan Planet. Android Infinity isn't seen again for the majority of the series, but he makes his full appearance in the Android Infinity Saga. He is sent to Planet Earth by Brizzard to put an end to Tharos and Daikon before eliminating or enslaving the Saiyan race. He takes on the Saiyans (and Namekian) in a full fight and begins to pummel them. After a long fight, Android Infinity says that he was the one that killed Basil and begins to mock Tharos by telling him Basil's last words and telling him what he would do to his friends and the Earth. Without knowing it, the Android enrages Tharos to the point where the Saiyan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. WIthout much effort, Android Infinity is killed by Tharos and the spirit of Basil when they launch a Father-Son Flakamo Flash at the cyborg, completely disintergrating it. Transformations Android Infinity doesn't possess any transformations, but as he fights and kills opponents, he does evolve and become more powerful and has slight changes as he evolves. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Ki Sense *Android Barrier *Afterimage *Power Up to the Very Limit *Flight *Pump Up Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Eye Beam *Rocket Punch *Rush Ki Wave *Energy Mouth Wave *Explosive Wave *Android Assault *Mechanical Massacre *Infinite Beating *Self Destruction Technique Kill List Pre-Daikon Saga *Many races, possibly over one hundred million Genocide Saga *Basil *Over 1000 Saiyans Battles *Android Infinity VS Basil *Android Infinity VS Tharos (Base, Super Saiyan), Daikon (Base, Super Saiyan), Kanta (Super Heran), and Dijon (Base, Super Namek) *Android Infinity VS Tharos (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *He is based on Xicor and a Cyborg *He is merciless and has no emotions *Android Infinity was originally supposed to be the main villain of the story but he was made a supporting antagonist Category:MajinGogito Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Androids Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army